alexithymia
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Jika Sakura memang disuruh untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka, maka Sakura akan memilih untuk mati.


_**d**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ _._

 _ **w**_ _ **arning(s):**_ _AU, OOC, no-plot, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **t**_ _ **iny note:**_ fik ini saya ambil dari _challenge_ #NulisRandom2017 di _facebook_ selama bulan Juni kemarin, dan fik ini adalah entri dari Day 14 dengan beberapa editan sedikit di sana-sininya :")  
lagi, fik ini sudah saya _posting_ lebih dulu di _wordpress_ saya, tapi kepikiran buat menuh-menuhin akun FFn yang udah lumutan _so yeah_ … :")

* * *

 _d_ _on't like? don't read_ _._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **alexithymia**

 **.**

 _without you, insanity would consume every inch of me._

 _because you are my sanity._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oi, Sakura. Besok siang, ikut aku ke pameran di museum, ya. Ada beberapa karya seniku yang dipamerkan di sana."_

" _Sakura-chaan! Besok siang, ikut aku ke restoran yang baru dibuka itu, ya! Ada beberapa menu ramen spesial di sana."_

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian melemparkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia pejamkan mata, ketika dua ujaran itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala merah jambunya.

Dua ujaran dari dua lelaki yang sama-sama berharga bagi Sakura.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura melirik pada dua lembar kertas dengan ukuran persegi panjang yang ia pegang di kedua tangan. Ia atensi lamat-lamat dua lembar kertas itu, sembari mengingat tiap-tiap memori terkait benda tersebut.

Satu lembar tiket masuk ke pameran seni rupa yang Deidara berikan tadi pagi, di gerbang fakultas, sebelum Sakura memasuki kelas,

dan satu lembar kupon untuk ramen spesial di restoran baru yang juga Naruto berikan tadi pagi, di gerbang fakultas, setelah Sakura keluar dari kelas.

Gadis itu mengigiti bibir.

Sakura tidak bisa memilih.

Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari dua lelaki itu. Dua lelaki dari dua fakultas yang berbeda dengannya. Juga dua lelaki yang Sakura kenal di hari yang sama pula.

Sakura mengenal Deidara ketika hari pertama masa orientasi universitas, dengan lelaki itu sebagai panitia. Di saat senior-senior lain mengospek dengan cara-cara menyebalkan, Deidara adalah satu-satunya senior yang justru membantu semua keperluan, serta mempermudah segala urusan Sakura selama masa orientasi; seperti harus bertemu senior lain atau harus mencari letak-letak ruangan yang belum pernah Sakura ketahui.

Maka, segalanya bermula dari situ. Sakura mulai sering bertemu dengan Deidara, atau lelaki itu yang mengajak Sakura untuk makan bersama, atau sesekali berjalan-jalan ke taman rekreasi, atau sekadar menemani Deidara mengerjakan proyek-proyek seninya di studio.

Mau tak mau, Sakura mulai sering memerhatikan si senior dari fakultas Seni Rupa. Lelaki itu punya rambut pirang, panjang, tipe mahasiswa seni kebanyakan. Dan mata biru laksana langit di siang hari, yang jika biru itu menaut _emerald_ Sakura, maka Sakura akan merasakan bentang-bentang indah horizon yang infiniti. Serta lekuk-lekuk wajah yang bisa Sakura sisipkan adjektiva 'tampan' atau 'rupawan'. Lelaki itu juga sangat mencintai seni—tidak.

Deidara memang maniak seni. Sangat. Kalau maniak memiliki stadium, maka Sakura akan memberikan stadium level empat untuk Deidara.

Sakura tak mampu memungkiri, ia sangat menyukai ulas-ulas senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah Deidara tiap kali lelaki itu menceritakan apa pun tentang seni. Sakura bilang, Deidara punya ekspresi lain yang hanya akan muncul ketika ia membicarakan seni, raut muka sumringah, atau antusias. Sisanya, ekspresi lelaki itu lebih cenderung memamerkan senyum miring, atau seringai yang sarat akan keangkuhan.

Biarpun demikian, Sakura suka, suka sekali. Ada konstelasi-konstelasi kehangatan di dada Sakura, juga degup-degup yang terasa menyenangkan, tiap kali senyum manis lelaki itu membayangi pikir-pikir Sakura. Sakura tak paham tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi Sakura tahu satu hal yang absolut.

Ia sangat menyayangi Deidara.

Kemudian, di hari yang sama, Sakura juga mengenal Naruto. Ia juga bertemu lelaki itu, dengan balutan pakaian hitam putih yang sama sepertinya, ketika sedang menjalani masa orientasi hari pertama. Maka, Sakura bisa tahu bahwa lelaki itu juga mahasiswa baru.

Hari itu, Sakura tengah kesulitan membawa tumpuk-tumpuk keperluan ospek, ketika Naruto datang, lalu dengan sigap, tanpa aba-aba, mengambil alih tumpuk-tumpuk barang berpindah ke tangan kekarnya. Kemudian mengujar,

"Biar kubantu membawanya, ya, sekalian saja. Kau juga disuruh ke aula tiga, 'kan?"

Normalnya, Sakura akan dengan refleks menghajar siapa pun yang mengambil benda secara tiba-tiba dari pegangannya. Namun kali ini, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala, hingga helai-helai merah muda berayun indah. Sakura sama sekali tak berpikir akan ada teman sesama mahasiswa baru yang membantu. Karena sejak awal, Sakura tidak satu universitas dengan teman-teman ketika SMA.

Lalu, segalanya bermula, juga dari situ.

Sakura dan Naruto mulai berteman, hingga menjadi dekat, sangat dekat. Mungkin karena mereka ada di batas umur yang sama. Sakura dari fakultas Kedokteran, dan Naruto dari fakultas Teknik. Bukanlah dua bidang yang saling berkaitan, namun mereka bisa berteman, dengan sangat baik. Sifat-sifat mereka saling bersinkronisasi. Keduanya sama-sama berisik, dan saling mengimbangi satu sama lain.

Hingga mau tak mau, Sakura juga mengamati Naruto, hampir setiap hari. Lelaki itu punya rambut pirang, jabrik, tampak tak terawat, tipe kebanyakan mahasiswa teknik. Naruto juga punya mata biru, sangat biru, seperti batu safir, atau seperti laut. Jika biru itu menaut _emeral_ d Sakura, maka Sakura bisa menemukan hampar-hampar lautan membentang luas di depan matanya. Beberapa adjektiva seperti 'tampan', atau 'rupawan', juga Sakura selipkan pada tiap inci lekuk wajah Naruto.

Dan tak pernah satu kali pun ia bandingkan Naruto dengan Deidara. Karena bagi Sakura, kedua lelaki itu berada pada posisi prioritas yang sama.

Naruto juga sangat menyukai, bahkan mencintai, ramen. Lelaki itu bisa hanya akan makan ramen selama dua minggu atau mungkin lebih, tanpa mengkonsumsi makanan lain. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Sakura akan memperingati Naruto untuk tidak selalu mengkonsumsi makanan dengan banyak bahan pengawet begitu. Dan Naruto, akan membalas,

"Sakura- _chan_ tenang saja! Aku dan ramen sudah menjadi satu, tak akan berbahaya, kok."

Seperti itu, diiringi dengan cengir lebar dan tawa lepas.

Selain _suffix '-chan'_ yang Naruto sempilkan di belakang nama Sakura, cengir lebar dan tawa lepas Naruto adalah yang paling Sakura sukai. Lelaki itu akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan lagi, ketika ia sedang memamerkan cengir, atau sedang tertawa lepas. Naruto akan terlihat sangat bahagia, tanpa beban apa pun.

Ada hangat-hangat yang juga tak pernah luput memadati inci-inci hati Sakura, tiap kali cengir lebar atau tawa lepas Naruto menyambangi sudut-sudut kepala merah mudanya. Lagi-lagi Sakura tak paham, dengan apa yang bergejolak di dalam batin. Tapi, Sakura juga tahu satu hal yang mutlak pula.

Ia juga sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Maka dari itu, Sakura tak bisa memilih, sama sekali tak bisa memilih.

Deidara atau Naruto. Naruto atau Deidara.

Karena mereka berdua merupakan dunia-dunia yang sangat Sakura cintai. Melebihi apa pun.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Matahari mulai meninggi, melimpahkan spektrum-spektrum cahaya yang infiniti, hingga membuat cuaca hari ini menjadi sangat terik. Hiruk-pikuk serta cuap-cuap entitas-entitas hanyalah memperburuk suasana, menjadi jauh lebih panas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas, ketika Sakura sudah keluar dari kelasnya, mulai melangkah menuju gerbang fakultas. Manik _emerald_ Sakura memicing dengan terpaksa, saat sinar mentari menusuk matanya dengan sadis.

Sakura ingin mengutuk dengan cuaca hari ini, sebab ada banyak peluh membanjiri pelipis, ketika sebuah mobil putih menepi, lalu berhenti di dekatnya. Kaca jendela dari sisi kemudi, turun perlahan.

" _Yo_ , Sakura."

Ada senyum terkulum di bibir ranum si gadis musim semi, saat mengetahui siapa yang muncul dari balik jendela.

"Deidara- _senpa_ i! Ada apa?" Sakura memberi tanya, sembari memeluk kamus kedokteran yang ia bawa, setengah berharap kamus itu bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian dari rona merah di pipi.

Deidara memberi satu senyum tak simetris. "Hanya menyapa. Aku belum dilarang untuk menyapamu, 'kan?" Iris langitnya memberi sinar afeksi.

Sakura tergelak. "Belum, _Senpai_. Dasar menyebalkan. Omong-omong, kau mau ke mana?" Satu tanya kembali Sakura utarakan, melihat arah yang akan Deidara lalui bukanlah museum seni.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu. Aku harus menjumpai dekan dan ketua jurusan." Deidara menghela napas, ada sirat malas yang bisa Sakura lihat pada mimik wajah lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjumpai dua orang itu, eh? Untuk mengurus persiapan sidang skripsi dan konfirmasi terakhir pameran, 'kan?" Kali ini, Sakura tersenyum geli.

Deidara memejamkan mata sejenak. " _Yeah_ , begitulah. Mereka bertele-tele sekali. Apa boleh buat, aku tetap harus menjumpai keduanya." Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mobil. "Ini untukmu, Sakura."

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Apa ini?"

"Seni."

Sakura mendelik. "Aku juga tahu ini benda seni, _Senpai_."

Deidara terkekeh. "Hanya miniatur tanah liat biasa yang kubuat tadi malam. Untukmu."

Sakura mulai memerhatikan bentuk-bentuk bercabang pada miniatur tersebut dengan ukir-ukir bunga sakura yang tercetak sangat rapi. Namun Sakura mengutuk diam-diam di dalam hati. Selain bunga sakura, tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa Sakura pahami dari miniatur tak jelas bentuknya ini.

Kalau bukan karena Deidara, Sakura tidak akan pernah menyukai seni abstrak.

"Sakura, jangan lupa ke pameran jam dua nanti, ya," Deidara mulai menaikkan kaca jendela, membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunan.

"Itu—"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu setelah pameran selesai. Sampai nanti, Sakura!"

"T-Tunggu, Deidara- _sen_ —"

Namun mobil putih itu sudah menderu, mulai melaju menjauhi Sakura.

"— _pai_ …."

Gadis musim semi itu menatap mobil Deidara yang melaju semakin jauh, dengan ribuan kutukan yang ia umpat untuk si lelaki pirang.

Menyebalkan.

Mana ada orang yang akan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si lawan bicara, hah. Cih. Kalau ada yang tak Sakura sukai dari Deidara, mungkin itu adalah perihal terkait Deidara yang sering kali mengujar tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk membalas.

Hingga menimbulkan kesan bahwa semua ujar-ujar lelaki itu adalah absolut.

Mobil Deidara baru saja lenyap dari pandangan Sakura, ketika gadis itu mendengar lagi deru kendaraan, kali ini adalah motor.

"Sakura- _chaaan!_ "

Tak perlu ada toleh-toleh yang signifikan untuk Sakura mengetahui deru motor siapa yang mendekatinya barusan.

"Naruto!"

Wajah cantik Sakura kembali cerah. Ada cengir lebar yang sangat ia sukai, sekarang sedang terpampang di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir manis di bibir Sakura.

Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri, kedatangan Naruto membuat hatinya bak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga, bak ditaburi bintang-bintang.

Naruto membuka kaca helm yang ia kenakan, tanpa mematikan mesin motor. Sepertinya Naruto tidak akan lama menemuinya kali ini. "Sakura- _chan_ , nanti, jam dua, aku jemput, ya. Kau tidak lupa kalau aku mengajakmu ke restoran baru itu, 'kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Sakura memang tidak lupa sama sekali, namun pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya kaget sesaat. Sakura masih bingung dengan hal itu.

Sakura baru akan menjawab, ketika ia lihat tatap netra safir Naruto jatuh ke miniatur putih di tangannya.

"Deidara- _senpai_ memberimu itu, ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

Ada sekelumit sendu di wajah tampan Naruto, yang Sakura tak berani ambil spekulasi apa penyebabnya. Tapi sendu itu terlukis ketika Naruto melihat miniatur seni yang Deidara berikan tadi. Jantung Sakura mulai berdentam.

Naruto … tak mungkin cemburu, 'kan?

Kalaupun Naruto cemburu, tapi kenapa? Bukankah mereka bertiga juga sering berkumpul bersama? Bahkan mereka bertiga cukup sering bertemu, atau bercengkerama bersama.

Kenapa Naruto harus cemburu?

Bunyi kopling motor memecahkan angan Sakura.

"Yah, Sakura- _chan_ , apa pun itu, nanti kujemput jam dua, ya! Sekarang, aku mau pulang dulu." Bak kilat, cengir lebar terpeta lagi di wajah Naruto, seolah-olah sendu tadi tak pernah ada. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu setelah kita makan ramen. Sampai jumpa jam dua, Sakura- _chan_!"

"H-Hei, Naru—"

Tapi motor besar lelaki itu sudah melesat, jauh, nyaris hilang dari pandangan Sakura dalam beberapa detik.

"—to…."

"…"

"NARUTO _NO BAKAAAA!_ "

Sakura menjerit, tanpa memedulikan puluh-puluh pasang mata yang memerhatikannya dengan berbagai macam dugaan. Sakura benar-benar mengutuk, memberi umpat-umpat dengan jumlah, kali ini, jutaan,

untuk dua lelaki pirang menyebalkan.

Tadi Deidara, sekarang Naruto. Apa semua laki-laki memang suka berkata tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawan bicara untuk sekadar membalas ujar?

Sakura tak peduli lagi. Sakura akan pulang sekarang. Ia masih punya waktu dua jam untuk memutuskan segalanya.

Deidara- _senpai_ menyebalkan.

Dan Naruto- _baka_ juga tak kalah menyebalkannya.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Ah, sial!"

Deidara memukul kemudi, segera setelah iris langitnya melirik pada jam digital di mobil. Waktu di situ memberitahu bahwa sekarang sudah pukul satu kurang lima belas menit,

sementara Deidara punya janji bertemu dengan dekan fakultas Seni Rupa tepat pada pukul satu, dan ketua jurusan pada pukul setengah dua.

Deidara butuh waktu paling tidak sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi untuk bisa sampai ke gedung fakultas.

Maka, yang Deidara lakukan adalah memaki tindakannya sendiri.

Seharusnya, Deidara sudah tiba di fakultas Seni Rupa setengah jam yang lalu kalau saja ia tidak berputar balik dengan sengaja dari museum seni menuju fakultas Kedokteran,

hanya untuk menemui Sakura.

Gadis merah muda dengan senyum madu yang sudah menawan hati lelaki itu sejak hari pertama masa orientasi.

Deidara tahu sekali bahwa ia punya intelegensi yang tinggi. Namun, sengaja berputar balik demi menemui si gadis pujaan hati dan mengorbankan dua janji penting, hanya membuat Deidara mengutuki intelegensinya sendiri.

Deidara tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu sampai bisa mengorbankan dua janji penting, yang bisa memengaruhi status kemahasiswaan serta status seniman di pameran besar jam dua nanti.

Sepenting itu.

Seni bagi Deidara seharusnya sepenting itu.

Bukannya malah putar balik demi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Deidara menghela napas. Menyesali hal yang sudah lalu sama sekali tak ada manfaatnya. Maka yang Deidara lakukan adalah memerhatikan baik-baik kondisi jalan.

Deidara bisa tiba di fakultas dalam waktu lima belas menit jika ia menyetir dengan laju kecepatan dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari saat ini.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Sakura merebahkan diri dengan posisi telentang di atas ranjang yang tipikal. Dua tangannya terangkat ke atas, memegangi tiket dan kupon. Ia timang-timang dua lembar kertas itu dengan hati yang memburu. _Emerald_ -nya memindai dengan saksama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit,

dan Sakura tetap belum bisa memilih.

Ia belum bisa memutuskan akan ke mana jam dua nanti. Deidara menyuruhnya datang ke pameran di pukul dua siang, sementara Naruto juga akan menjemputnya di waktu yang sama untuk pergi ke restoran baru.

Dan kedua laki-laki itu sama-sama memberitahu bahwa mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Apa-apaan ini? Sakura tak pernah sekali pun berpikir ia akan memiliki relasi seperti ini. Sakura memang tak berani terlalu percaya diri, ia tak seperti dua lelaki itu yang punya tingkat percaya diri super tinggi.

Tapi rasa-rasanya Sakura bisa menebak apa yang Naruto dan Deidara ingin katakan padanya.

Dan Sakura tetap saja tak bisa memilih, jika tebakannya memang benar. Sakura tak percaya pada kutipan-kutipan terkenal di luar sana. Kutipan-kutipan yang menyatakan bahwa mustahil seorang wanita mencintai dua hati sekaligus.

Karena kini Sakura sudah tahu.

Sakura mencintai Naruto, tapi di sisi yang sama, Sakura juga mencintai Deidara.

Sakura menggigiti bibir. Jika Sakura memang disuruh untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka, maka Sakura akan memilih untuk mati.

Haruno Sakura sama sekali tak sanggup untuk memilih Uzumaki Naruto, atau Reitokaze Deidara.

 **DRRT DRRT!**

Sakura terenyak, dengan segera menjatuhkan lembar-lembar kertas dari tangan, ketika ia menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Sakura menyambar ponsel marun itu dengan gerakan kilat, kemudian segera beranjak duduk begitu ia lihat satu nama tertera di layar.

 _Deidara-senpai is calling…._

Sakura menelan ludah. Ada debar kencang di dada saat ia lihat nama itu muncul di layar ponselnya. Sakura tak ingat kapan pertama kali ia merasakan debar-debar seperti ini hanya karena memikirkan Deidara. Tapi, rasa ini menyenangkan. Sakura tak keberatan jika harus merasakannya setiap saat.

Maka, dengan senyum lebar, ia geser layar tersebut untuk mengangkat panggilan.

" _M-Moshi-moshi_ , Deidara- _senpai_?"

Yang pertama kali Sakura dengar adalah suara bising kendaraan.

"Maaf, Sakura?"

Lalu suara laki-laki lain dari seberang telepon.

Yang Sakura tahu pasti itu bukanlah suara Deidara.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Ya?"

"Apa benar saya berbicara dengan Sakura?" Suara laki-laki di seberang telepon itu merepetisi tanya dengan lebih jelas, dengan suara yang lebih lantang, seolah ingin menandingi bising kendaraan.

Kali ini, jantung Sakura berdetak lebih keras, dengan kalimat tanya yang sarat akan formalitas seperti itu.

"Benar, ini dengan Sakura…."

"Apakah anda mengenal laki-laki bernama Reitokaze Deidara?"

Saat nama itu disebut, intensitas detak jantung Sakura meningkat.

"Y-Ya, aku mengenalnya…."

"Maaf, Sakura, kami dari kepolisian. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Reitokaze Deidara mengalami kecelakaan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kami menelepon kemari karena daftar panggilan terakhir di ponselnya adalah nomor anda."

Dengan sederet kalimat informasi itu, iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak, lebar. Butir-butir udara mendadak menipis, napas gadis itu terhenti sejenak. Bak ada batu besar yang menghantam dengan sangat keras, hingga menyebabkan kepala Sakura berputar hebat.

Tolong, jangan mengada-ada….

Bibir Sakura gemetar. "L-Lalu, Deidara- _senpai_ mana…?" Tanpa mengendalikan _shock_ , Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum polisi itu mengujar.

"Reitokaze Deidara tewas di tempat kejadian."

Maka, detik itu juga, langit Sakura runtuh, retak di sana-sini, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping, tanpa sedikit pun memberi setitik sisa.

Hati Sakura remuk, tergerus-gerus dengan belati-belati, sesak dengan hujam-hujam pedih.

Satu dunia yang Sakura cintai, sudah sirna eksistensinya.

Sakura ingin menjerit, tapi tak mampu. Hanya bulir-bulir air mata, yang membanjiri kedua _emerald_ bening Sakura, menganaksungai di pipi, seolah tak akan berhenti.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Sakura harus menemui Naruto. Sekarang. Sakura tak sanggup membawa beban ini sendirian.

Tak sanggup.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Gedor-gedor sudah puluhan kali Sakura layangkan pada pintu apartemen Naruto. Sakura juga sudah memencet bel berkali-kali, juga berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

Namun pemuda itu tak kunjung keluar, atau minimal sekadar menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Air mata masih belum berhenti, ketika kesabaran Sakura habis. Sembari terisak, Sakura mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi.

 **BRUAAKK!**

Lalu pintu cokelat itu menjeblak terbuka dengan satu kali tendangan. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain mendobrak pintu. Maka, Sakura masuk. Hanya untuk mendapati apartemen Naruto sangat berantakan.

Biasanya, Sakura akan tersenyum melihat apartemen lelaki itu bak kapal pecah, kalau saja setengah jiwanya tidak hilang karena Deidara.

Sakura meremat jemari. Ia mulai berkeliling di apartemen,

"Narutoo? Narutoo?"

mencari-cari kira-kira di mana keberadaan pemuda itu. Karena Sakura ingat sekali tadi Naruto bilang mau pulang, seharusnya tak mungkin ia pergi, 'kan?

Sakura mulai menaiki lantai dua, menuju kamar lelaki itu,

"Naruto? _Baka_ Narutooo? Naru—"

kemudian mendorong pintunya perlahan.

"—to…."

 _Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lagi, dengan mulut ternganga. Apa yang Sakura temui adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sakura lihat.

Uzumaki Naruto ada di kamarnya. Tergantung di langit-langit dengan seutas tali tambang menjerati leher.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar. Ia menggigiti bibir, dengan atensi nanar pada wajah Naruto, hingga pandang manik emerald itu jatuh ke bawah kaki si pemuda pirang. Ada banyak lembar-lembar kertas yang berhamburan di sana, juga beberapa lembar foto.

Sakura mengambil dua lembar kertas pertama, hanya untuk menemui tulisan hasil diagnosa dokter bahwa Uzumaki Naruto mengidap kanker stadium lanjut. Meremas erat kertas tersebut, Sakura mengambil lima lembar kertas lain dengan dua lembar foto terstapler di bawahnya.

Satu lembar foto memperlihatkan sesosok pria pirang, yang Sakura ketahui adalah ayah Naruto, tengah digiring oleh kepolisian,

dan satu lembar foto lagi memperlihatkan sesosok wanita berambut merah, yang Sakura ketahui adalah ibu Naruto, tergeletak tak bernyawa di antara botol-botol alkohol yang berserakan, dengan genangan darah dari pergelangan tangan.

Iris hijau bening Sakura tak berkedip, kini tengah membaca baris demi baris pada kelima lembar kertas, yang isinya menjelaskan bahwa Namikaze Minato telah tertangkap sebagai pengedar juga pemakai narkoba, dan Uzumaki Kushina telah ditemukan tewas (dipastikan bunuh diri) setelah mengetahui bahwa segala utang-piutang mantan suaminya dilimpahkan padanya seorang.

Kini, Sakura diam, matanya sudah sakit karena terlalu lama tak berkedip, tanpa sadar sudah meremuk semua kertas hingga nyaris tak terbentuk. Lembar-lembar kertas yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin. Sakura baru saja mendapat kabar kematian Deidara.

Bukan untuk menemui kenyataan bahwa Naruto juga tewas, dengan seluruh tumpuk beban yang pemuda itu pikul sendirian.

Maka, pada detik itu, kali ini, laut Sakura terbelah-belah, air-airnya tumpah-ruah, mengalir habis ke dalam lubang besar yang menganga, hingga kering tanpa bekas walau setetes.

Dunia terakhir yang Sakura cintai, kini ikut lenyap keberadaannya. Setengah lagi jiwa Sakura dibawa pergi.

Sakit.

Tidak, bukan sakit. Bahkan lebih dari sakit. Sampai Sakura tak mampu mengungkapkan. Sakura merasa kehilangan akal. Sakura merasa mati, tak lagi hidup. Hati Sakura yang tadinya remuk dengan keping-keping, kini tergerus habis menjadi butir-butir debu. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Sakura ingin—

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

—melepaskan semua ini.

Sakura jatuh terduduk, sembari menjambaki helai-helai merah jambunya dengan brutal. Sakura menjerit dengan lengking tinggi, meraung-raung dengan isak-isak tangis yang membahana hebat di tiap-tiap sudut ruangan. Menjeriti nama Naruto, nama Deidara, nama Naruto, nama Deidara, nama Naruto lagi, nama Deidara lagi.

Terus begitu seolah akan berepetisi dengan infiniti.

Kini, Haruno Sakura hancur. Haruno Sakura sudah tak ada lagi. Eksistensi Haruno Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sudah sirna. Sudah lenyap.

Bersamaan dengan dua dunianya yang telah hilang.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Hei, Sakuraa! Jangan lari-lari!"

"Sakura- _san_ , ayolah, jangan berlari dengan pisau buah it—"

 **Srrt.**

"Sakura- _san_! Jangan menyayati lenganmu lagi!"

Pisau buah di tangan Sakura diambil paksa.

"Tidak, tidaaak! Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan _b_ _aka_ -Naruto dan Deidara- _senpaaai_!"

"Kau masih bisa bertemu mereka tanpa harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sayang…!"

"Aku tidak mauuu! Kembalikan ituu! Aku harus bertemu dengan _b_ _aka_ -Narutoo dan Deidara- _senpai_! Mereka sudah menunggukuu! Mereka sudah berjanji akan bermain dengankuuu!"

"Tidak, Sakura- _san_ , tidak."

"Kembalikan! Kembalikaaan! Kembalikan Deidara- _senpai!_ Kembalikan _b_ _aka_ -Naruto! Kembalikan padakuu! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagii! Dasar sampah!"

Sakura duduk merayap, dengan rambut merah muda yang berantakan, kemudian menjerit-jerit, sembari melempari kerikil-kerikil kecil, sembari mencoba menggapai pisau buah yang disingkirkan oleh seorang wanita.

Wanita perawat di rumah sakit jiwa yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal tetap Haruno Sakura sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sejak kematian Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak kematian Reitokaze Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _who needs sanity?_

 _if insanity could create my sanity back._

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **alexithymia**_ _: (n.) an inability to express one's feelings; lit._ "no words for emotion".

 _ **another tiny note:**_ ada banyak terima kasih yang saya berikan untuk **LastMelodya** atas seluruh bantuannya, yang rela mau saya _chat_ malem-malem untuk nanyain segala sesuatunya terkait fik ini seperti tatanan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar :'3

dan untuk kamu yang sudah membuka fik ini, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai di sini, _thanks a lot_ :'3

 _sincerely,_

 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
